european_music_contestfandomcom-20200214-history
European Music Contest 9
}} ◄ #8 }}} }European Music Contest 10|#10 ► - |} European Music Contest 9, often referred to as EMC 9, is the 9th edition of European Music Contest. The contest took place in the city of Kyiv, Ukraine, after Mika Newton won the previous contest hosted in Belgrade, Serbia with the song "Magnets". The venue for the contest was announced on April 13, 2014, as Palace of Sports. European Music Contest 9 will see 26 countries in the Grand Final, and two semifinals. The semifinals will see all countries that don't finished top 6 last year Location Kiev is the capital and the largest city of Ukraine, located in the north central part of the country on the Dnieper River. The population as of July 2013 was 2,847,2001 (though higher estimated numbers have been cited in the press), making Kiev at least 8th largest city in Europe. Kiev is an important industrial, scientific, educational, and cultural centre of Eastern Europe. It is home to many high-tech industries, higher education institutions and world-famous historical landmarks. The city has an extensive infrastructure and highly developed system of public transport, including the Kiev Metro. Venue The Kiev Palace of Sports (Ukrainian: Київський Палац Спорту, Kyivskyi Palats Sportu) is a sport-concert complex situated in the center of Kiev, Ukraine. The complex is an independent state enterprise. It was built in 1960, to design of Mykhailo Hrechyna and Oleksiy Zavarov, as a major indoor sports arena. Architecture: Constructivism Architecture, an artistic movement sporting mostly simple geometric forms. Capacity: 10,000 people for both the Eurovision Song Contest semi-final and final in 2005. Additionally 2,000 press delegates were catered for. The venue hosts indoor sports games, concerts, major exhibitions and trade fairs. In 2005, it hosted the Eurovision Song Contest, which required the facilities to be brought up to the standard, required by the European Broadcasting Union. Also, the 2009 Junior Eurovision Song Contest was hosted in the venue. The Sports Palace is also a popular venue for concerts, having been the venue for Backstreet Boys, Black Eyed Peas, Britney Spears on September 27, 2011 as part of her Femme Fatale Tour, Deep Purple, Judas Priest, A-ha, Jamiriquai, Jean Michel Jarre, Moby, Thirty Seconds to Mars, Muse, Placebo, Limp Bizkit, The Rasmus, Christina Aguilera, Anastacia, Lenny Kravitz, Chris Rea, Lara Fabian, Depeche Mode, Sting, Marilyn Manson and others. Semifinals 'Semi-final Allocation Draw' The draw that determined the semi-final allocation was held on April 15, 2014 at the Palace of Sports. The participating countries, excluding the Big 6, were split into six pots, based on voting history and geographical location. From these pots, 16 countries were allocated to compete in the first semi-final, 16 were allocated to compete in the second semi-final. The pots are as follows: Greece, Netherlands, Romania, Russia, United Kingdom and the host Ukraine qualified directly for the final and where therefore not allocated to pots. 'Semi-Final 1' The semifinal was held in Kyiv on April 25. *The 10 countries in the semi-final with the highest scoring points, according to the votes from each voting country, qualifies for the Grand Final. * , and (host) voted in this semifinal. 'Semi-Final 2' The semifinal was held in Kyiv on April 26. *The 10 countries in the semi-final with the highest scoring points, according to the votes from each voting country, qualifies for the Grand Final. * , and voted in this semifinal. 'The Grand Final' The Grand Final was hosted in Kyiv on April 27. *The top 10 countries from both semifinals and the Big 6 entered the Final.